


Shared Goals

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta read by <a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Shared Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**

Title: Shared Goals  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's challenge: #132: Lust  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Beta read by [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Shared Goals

~

Severus moaned as Lupin kissed him. _He just wants sex,_ he reminded himself.

That was Severus’ goal, too, though, which was why he was there. Forty was too old to be a virgin, and surely he could fool Lupin into believing he’d done this before...

“Are you all right?”

Meeting Lupin’s concerned eyes, Severus nodded. “Continue.”

Lupin drew back. “Let’s slow down.”

“Don’t you want sex?”

Remus’ eyes heated. “I do, but I can wait until you do, too.”

“But...”

Lupin pressed a finger to his lips. “This isn’t just lust, Severus.”

Severus wondered why that thought frightened him so.

~


	2. Shared Ends

Title: Shared Ends  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Another drabble written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's challenge: #132: Lust  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Beta read by [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Shared Ends

~

Severus scowled. Lupin was driving him mad with lust, yet since that night when he’d kissed Severus into submission, he’d not touched him again.

Severus vibrated around Lupin now.

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered. Stalking to Lupin’s door, Severus rapped sharply. When Lupin answered, Severus pressed inside, kissing him fiercely.

Lupin responded enthusiastically and later, when they made love, Severus was too overwhelmed to be nervous.

“So, how was your first time?” Lupin whispered.

Severus stiffened.

“With me, Severus,” Lupin clarified, brushing back Severus’ damp hair. “Every time with someone new is different, yes?”

“Indeed.” Severus relaxed. “It was acceptable.”

~


End file.
